


Признательность

by Alre_Snow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фактически, это пейринг Шепард/Гаррус/винтовка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признательность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480621) by [masserect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect). 



— Сорок, — отметила Шепард; робот опрокинулся назад и, чуть помедлив, взорвался. — Когда я найду того ублюдка, который заказал полсотни "Локи" и выпустил их на свободу возле жилого района, я его так пну, что он будет выковыривать остатки своих яиц из своих же зубов всю следующую неделю.  
— Если он был поблизости, когда эти железки сошли с ума, боюсь, от него немного осталось, — Гаррус куда лучше владел собой — даже казалось, что ситуация его забавляет.  
Выглянув из-за угла металлического контейнера, за которым они засели, он вскинул винтовку и выстрелил. Судя по приглушенному взрыву вдалеке — попал.  
— Сорок один, — он снова выпрямился. Использованный термопатрон звякнул о землю; он привычным движением вставил в затвор новый. — Люблю эту винтовку.  
— Да, горячая штучка, — признала Шепард.  
Невозможно было не признать — в конце концов, турианин провел последние пару месяцев, разбирая эту винтовку и собирая ее практически с нуля. Она все еще выглядела, как обычная модель "Богомол", но теперь каждая деталь была идеально подогнана и отполирована до зеркального блеска, и по всем параметрам превосходила стандартные показатели. О такой винтовке могли сниться эротические сны — если кому-то настолько нравилось оружие.  
(В придачу Гаррус теперь становился мишенью шуток на тему "отполируй свое ружье" минимум пару раз за неделю, но он неплохо с этим справлялся. Чаще всего — просто молча целился.)  
— Хмм.  
Шепард покосилась в сторону. Что-то в его интонациях казалось очень подозрительным; то, как блеснули его глаза, подозрений не рассеивало — скорее уж наоборот.  
— Что ты задумал? — она подняла голову, прицелилась и сняла еще одного робота. Это был сорок второй. Сейчас они наступали медленней, но все равно — где-то здесь оставалось еще восемь штук этих сволочных железяк.  
— Нет, серьезно...  
Она вскрикнула, почувствовав, как когтистая рука легла на ее плечо, а что-то округлое, твердое и горячее скользнуло вверх по внутренней стороне ее бедра.  
— Что ты вообще делаешь, черт возьми?  
— Проявляю признательность. Скажем так, со стороны винтовки тоже.  
Шепард собиралась сказать что-то еще, но ствол оружия достиг цели своего пути, и она возмущенно взвизгнула, прикусывая губу и тяжело опираясь на стенку контейнера.  
— Мы здесь...  
Шепард не рассчитывала, что во время этой высадки придется драться. Иначе она должна была бы надеть броню.  
Но брони на ней не было, а несколько слоев ткани между ее кожей и горячим оружием не создавали особой защиты. Еще на несколько градусов выше, и раскаленный металл начал бы ее обжигать.  
А так — идеальная температура, чтобы у нее начали подгибаться колени.  
Гаррус сдвинул винтовку выше, пока дуло едва не уперлось в прикрывающий их контейнер. Теперь к жару добавилось еще и трение.  
Кажется, она сейчас просто расплавится.  
— ...прямо посреди...  
Ее собственная винтовка дернулась. Опрометчиво вышедший на открытое пространство робот получил пулю в плечо и забавно развернулся на одной ноге, стреляя в небо. Шепард выругалась себе под нос, выровняла оружие и снова спустила курок; голова робота взорвалась. (Сорок три.)  
— ...перестрелки! — почему-то ей не хватало дыхания, даже эти несколько слов требовали усилий.  
Из своей позиции она не видела Гарруса, но без труда представляла его выражение лица: веселье и легкая снисходительность.  
— Это всего лишь "Локи", — сказал он, снова сдвигая винтовку назад; Шепард вздрогнула. — Ты справишься и без меня.  
— Не... — она сглотнула, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках и плечах; выгнула спину, прижимаясь локтями к стенке контейнера. — Не отвлекай меня в таком случае!  
— Да ладно, считай это вызовом, — его голос звучал совсем близко.  
Отдающие металлом реверберации возле самого ее уха посылали волну дрожи вдоль позвоночника — сверху вниз. Горячий металл между ее ног посылал волну дрожи снизу вверх. Это было попросту нечестно.  
— Если продержишься дольше, чем роботы — с меня обед.  
— Мне не нужно...  
Винтовка снова скользнула вперед, пока прицел не уперся в ее задницу, и Шепард задержала дыхание, кусая губы, чтобы не взвизгнуть.  
— Осторожно, коммандер. Там за углом — еще один, — по голосу Гарруса было ясно, что он совершенно не собирается ей помогать.  
Винтовка выскользнула прочь, и на этот раз Шепард все-таки взвизгнула, когда жар между ее ног внезапно исчез, заставив ее почувствовать холод; она подалась бедрами назад, пока снова не ощутила ровное тепло.  
Гаррус хмыкнул за ее спиной, задев мандибулами шею:  
— Не сбивай прицел.  
Она пыталась. Черт побери, она пыталась. Она навела винтовку, скрежетнув прикладом по контейнеру. Изображение в прицеле дрожало. Соберись. Соберись!  
Гаррус снова двинул ствол вперед, усиливая давление, и медленное размеренное дыхание Шепард превратилось в судорожный вздох; ее палец сжался на спусковом крючке, и выстрел ушел в стену. Робот повернул голову в ее направлении. Гаррус дернул ее вниз, заставив опуститься на четвереньки, и перекатился в сторону. Несколько пуль просвистели над головой, врезавшись в деревья позади; потом, прежде чем Шепард успела снова осознать холод и отсутствие давления между ног, винтовка Гарруса рявкнула где-то слева — один раз. Еще один взрыв; это уже сорок четвертый, отстраненно подумала она.  
— Перезарядись, — сказал Гаррус и выпрямился, следуя собственному совету. — Давно пора.  
Она опустила взгляд на собственное оружие. Он был прав. Шепард села, вытащила термопатрон и заменила его на новый, пока турианин наблюдал за ней все с тем же выражением — словно что-то его неуловимо забавляло. Сердито взглянув на него, Шепард вогнала термопатрон в гнездо куда сильнее, чем следовало. Гаррус рассмеялся.  
— Ты за это еще ответишь, — пообещала она, осторожно поднимая голову.  
Еще шесть роботов. Ни одного в поле зрения. Если так и дальше пойдет, шансов "продержаться" у нее не было.  
Если только он не собирался останавливаться. Шепард покосилась в сторону. Гаррус все еще усмехался — и не шевелился. Только медленно постукивал пальцем по прикладу — щелк. Щелк. Щелк. Негромкий металлический звук, почти как тиканье часов.  
Она вильнула бедрами, посмотрела с намеком. Мандибулы турианина дернулись в эквиваленте усмешки — но и только. Шепард вздохнула.  
— Ты так и собираешься там сидеть?  
Гаррус слегка наклонил голову:  
— Значит ли это, что я все-таки для чего-то нужен, коммандер?  
Она постаралась придать лицу самое угрожающее выражение, какое только могла:  
— Гаррус Вакариан, если ты полагаешь, что можешь просто так завести меня до предела и не закончить начатое — не думай, будто это сойдет тебе с рук. И ты даже не хочешь представлять, что я за это с тобой сделаю.  
Он отшатнулся, широко раскрыв глаза в притворном ужасе. Шепард не смогла удержаться от смешка.  
— Это тебя не спасет, не надейся.  
Что-то шевельнулось на периферии зрения. Сорок пять. Она спустила курок. Робот рухнул, лишившись головы.  
Когда она отвернулась от обломков, Гаррус поглаживал дуло винтовки. Покачав головой, он протянул руку и положил ей на бедро, разворачивая ее спиной к себе. Спустя пару секунд Шепард почувствовала, как гладкое, округлое дуло снова прижимается к ней — еще теплое, но недостаточно.  
— Закрой рот, — шепнул Гаррус, сдвигая винтовку вперед. — Не прикуси язык.  
До нее дошло на секунду раньше, чем она услышала глухой звук выстрела — прежде чем отдача прокатилась по ее телу.  
Шепард коротко, пронзительно вскрикнула, сжимая ноги теснее — цилиндр между ними мгновенно нагрелся и, кажется, стал еще горячее.  
Вздрагивая от отдачи и с эхом единственного выстрела. еще звучащим в ушах, она упала вперед; приклад винтовки уперся в сухую землю, и Шепард стиснула оружие, опираясь на него, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
— Бля! — ошеломленно выдохнула она.  
Гаррус хмыкнул где-то позади.  
— Осталось пять штук, коммандер. Думаю, ты сможешь прикончить их прежде, чем мне придется стрелять снова?  
— Пять... — тяжело дыша, Шепард выпрямилась, выглянула из-за угла.  
Бля! Теперь — по совсем другому поводу: на этот раз роботов было двое, и один подбирался неприятно близко. Но, кажется, они ее еще не заметили. Скрипнув зубами — винтовка Гарруса ласкала ее сквозь одежду — Шепард подняла собственное оружие.  
Гаррус чуть замедлился, позволяя ей сосредоточиться. Этого было достаточно.  
Два выстрела, и ближайший робот разлетелся на куски.  
Сорок шесть.  
Еще один — и второй робот последовал за собратом.  
Сорок семь. Индикаторы на винтовке возмущенно мигали, показатели зашкаливали. Шепард непонимающе уставилась на них; перед глазами все расплывалось — движения между ее ног снова ускорились. Она начала подаваться бедрами назад, сама этого не замечая.  
— Пора заменить термопатрон, — пробормотал Гаррус ей на ухо.  
Одна его рука теперь лежала на ее груди, без труда нащупывая когтистыми пальцами ее болезненно напрягшиеся соски — через куртку, рубашку и бюстгальтер — и сжимая их так, что в ее голове вспыхивали крохотные белые взрывы удовольствия, смешанного с болью. Застонав, она потянулась вниз, хватаясь за ствол винтовки и прижимая его к себе плотнее. Там, внизу, уже все промокло.  
— Перезарядись, — повторил Гаррус, сильнее сжимая пальцы. — Быстрее.  
Тяжело дыша, она оторвалась от его винтовки, чтобы заняться своей собственной. Даже несмотря на то, что ее руки были заняты, ее бедра продолжали двигаться, потираясь чувствительной плотью о неподатливый металл.  
Использованный термопатрон зашипел, падая на землю, но новый скользнул в гнездо без запинки.  
— Осталось три штуки. Ты проигрываешь.  
Шепард издала недовольный стон. Он был прав, но ни хрена он не дождется, чтобы она это признала.  
— Ты просто. Просто подожди. И посмотрим, — напряженно выговорила она, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Начинала кружиться голова.  
— Тебя едва ли хватит на следующих двух. Не больше, — Гаррус слегка провернул ствол, и она вскрикнула. — Может, и на одного не хватит, — хмыкнул он.  
— Сволочь ты, — пожаловалась Шепард; у нее уже не было сил на то, чтобы это звучало угрожающе. Винтовка снова остывала, и от этого становилось немного легче, но вряд ли этого будет достаточно.  
— Три, — повторил он, касаясь мандибулами ее шеи. — Ты точно проиграешь.  
Она могло только застонать.  
Гаррус снова хмыкнул и продолжил движение. Вперед и назад. Твердый, гладкий, теплый металл, касающийся мягкой ткани.  
Шепард стиснула свою винтовку, когда еще один "Локи" показался в поле зрения. Прежде чем Гаррус успел помешать ей, она навела прицел и спустила курок. Робот номер сорок восемь споткнулся — его голова болталась на остатках проводов.  
Она еще вздрагивала от отдачи, когда Гаррус принялся двигать стволом между ее бедер все быстрее — а потом, как раз когда она уже решила, что вот-вот взорвется, вдруг остановился. Шепард моргнула, задержала дыхание; сердце бешено колотилось. Она была так близко, черт побери. Как-то внезапно "победа" в этой маленькой игре казалась не такой уж важной.  
Только когда он возобновил движения, она вспомнила, что надо дышать — короткими, дрожащими вздохами.  
— Это было рискованно, коммандер.  
Можно подумать, она без него не знала. Он явно собирался так и продолжать, удерживать ее на грани до тех пор, пока она не выйдет на финишную прямую. Он попросту играл с ней. Шепард стиснула зубы и выпрямилась, крепче сжимая оружие и собирая силу воли. "Ну давайте, сволочи. Идите сюда, прежде чем я..."  
Казалось, они нарочно ее поджидали.  
Медленно и неуклюже последняя пара роботов пробирались между обломками своих павших братьев.  
Она подняла винтовку.  
Гаррус снова ускорился. Она заставила себя не обращать внимания на тягучий жар, разгорающийся внизу живота. "Сорок девять..."  
Винтовка содрогнулась, едва не заставив ее потерять равновесие. Черно-белые пятна заплясали перед глазами. Гаррус сжал ее левый сосок жесткими, беспощадными пальцами, потянул через одежду.  
Шепард дрожала всем телом — винтовка дрожала еще сильнее — и повернулась к последнему роботу, щурясь в прицел и изо всех сил стараясь побороть головокружение.  
"Пятьдесят!"  
Она напряглась, готовясь ощутить отдачу.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Щелк.  
От удивления Шепард даже частично потеряла поднимающуюся волну наслаждения, которая грозила вот-вот захлестнуть ее целиком — впрочем, даже это оттягивало неизбежное лишь на несколько секунд. Широко раскрыв глаза, она повернулась к Гаррусу и вопросительно посмотрела на него — будучи уже не в том состоянии, чтобы сообразить, что именно пошло не так.  
Он усмехнулся:  
— Встань.  
Даже не думая, что делает, Шепард попыталась послушаться. Колени подгибались. Она покачала головой. Это было просто невозможно.  
Гаррус поднял ее. Одной рукой он придерживал ее за талию, другой — продолжал прижимать винтовку между ее ног.  
Они вышли из-за укрытия. Робот начал оборачиваться.  
Бум.  
Коммандер Шепард не слышала, как взорвался пятидесятый и последний "Локи".  
Все, что она слышала — гром выстрела, отдающийся эхом в ее голове, и собственный крик отчаянной, безудержной страсти.  
Мир потускнел, сменяясь белым шумом, и она упала.

"Коммандер. Коммандер. Прием. Коммандер Шепард. Прием!"  
Шум постепенно преобразовался в узнаваемые слова. Она рефлекторно потянулась к микропередатчику в ухе.  
— Я здесь, — с трудом выговорила она.  
"Наконец-то!" — голос был юным, женским и с легким акцентом. Шепард вспомнила лицо (ну, насколько это было возможно) прежде, чем сумела вспомнить имя обладательницы голоса. Ну да. Тали.  
— Продолжай.  
Она... лежала? На земле? Почему... стоп, она знала, почему.  
"Я нашла того, кто купил роботов. Мы будем его преследовать?"  
— Отправьте... — она облизнула губы. Откашлялась. — Отправьте шаттл. К моим координатам. Немедленно.  
"Так точно", — Шепард различила быстрый стук клавиш и негромкие звуки работы омнитула на той стороне связи. Потом Тали неуверенно уточнила: "Коммандер? Ваш голос звучит как-то напряженно. Вы не..."  
— Устала. Поговорим позже, — и она отключила связь.  
— Думаю, это можно считать ничьей, — произнес знакомый голос где-то над ней. — В конце концов, всегда ведь остается возможность отыграться.  
Пошарив в направлении голоса, она нащупала что-то — вроде бы руку.  
— Я тебя стукну, если ты не поможешь мне встать.  
Гаррус засмеялся, но за то, как он ее поднял и поддерживал до тех пор, пока она не смогла идти самостоятельно, Шепард почти готова была его простить.  
Впрочем, ему еще предстояло ответить за эту шутку.  
О, как ему предстояло ответить.


End file.
